


神祇

by lexdivina



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One-Sided Pinining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexdivina/pseuds/lexdivina
Summary: 不知过了多久，卓尔缓缓站起身来，像完美无缺的神祇伫立在人生的泥沼之上，披着众星的光晕，一尘不染。





	神祇

**Author's Note:**

> 给花卷的生日贺文。恩崔立亲妈粉慎入。

他躺下来，躺在自己的斗篷上。斗篷下是枯草的残尸，蓬松而茂密，被湿冷的露水粘成一团，像泥泞的沼泽随着重物的压迫而缓缓下陷。在他四周，笔直的树干向上延伸，筑起一圈巨大的围栏，托住上方层层叠叠的影子。星辰填满了树冠之间的空隙，繁盛的光芒令人震惊。

这不是他第一次在林间露宿，也不是他第一次仰望星空，但他从未觉得这一幕如此迷幻。也许是因为近日来的疲惫终于发挥了效力，不可阻挡的困意模糊了他的思维；也许是因为崔斯特·杜垩登就坐在他身边。

他不明白。

崔斯特收回了压在他项间的弯刀。崔斯特在激战中向他张开双手。崔斯特帮他摆脱了近百年的奴役。崔斯特敲响了他的房门。崔斯特邀请他一同冒险。崔斯特带他来找回属于他的匕首。

崔斯特·杜垩登坐在他身旁，雪白的长发在星光下闪闪发亮。

因为精灵无需睡眠，所以他们无需商量就做出了决定。他躺下来，而崔斯特负责守夜。魔法装备帮他们抵御住初春的寒冷，明亮的星光为他们提供了黑暗视觉所需的全部照明。他们没点篝火，随便找了一块空地落脚休息。

为什么。他询问自己。虽然他知道他会为了逃离苦难而抓住一切机会，有时候，下意识地，他还是想把崔斯特推开。但他没有。就像现在，他想让卓尔离他远点，但他没有。

他闭上眼，眼帘后方依然缀满无数星辰。一个个细小的光点闪烁着、旋转着，飞进无边无际的虚空，仿佛他正在飘浮，而他周围是浩瀚的星海。一串明亮的星辰从飞沫般的星屑里浮现出来，拖着倾斜的轨迹追向视野之外的月亮。

苏伦之泪。半梦半醒地，他暗忖。她爱上了一个男人，但他英俊的外表下有颗黑暗的心，所以她杀了他，九滴眼泪凝结成九颗璀璨的星辰。

后来，他知道那只是个传说，是弹着六弦琴的吟游诗人为了和露台上的贵族少女们调情而编出来的故事，但当他还是个孩子的时候，他对此深信不疑，就像他对女神的仁爱深信不疑。因为她那么美，皎洁的光芒让满天星辰黯然失色。因为她的神殿那么美，不同于所有摇摇欲坠的泥屋和破破烂烂的凉棚。因为她的雕像那么美，甚至胜过了母亲偶尔露出微笑时的温柔面容。自然而然地，他对着月亮祈祷：**苏伦、苏伦，美丽的苏伦，夜空的母亲。我请求你，求求你——**

虚空中响起一个稚嫩的声音，在他耳边喁喁细语。**求求你，让妈妈给我一块面包。热腾腾的，乳白色的面包。好饿，我好饿。求求你，让爸爸不要打我。好疼，我好疼。求求你让虫子消失，它们一直在咬我。求求你，让特索叔叔不要碰我——**

星屑急速飞旋，连成一片片混乱的光斑。他醒了，某个东西、某种存在感压在他上方，冷静、强大、令人作呕。**不，不！睁开眼睁开眼睁开眼——**

是崔斯特。

淡紫色的双眼凝视着他，清澈而绚丽，看不见的断面上折射出万点星光。俊美的面庞一片安详，视野中央清晰得发亮，带着不易察觉的扭曲，边缘渐渐变得模糊，仿佛浸泡在水里。

什么——？

他突然放松下来，尚未出口的惊叫消失了。

骨白色的长发盖住赤裸的双肩，有如新雪落上漆黑的岩石。卓尔一丝不挂，光滑的皮肤如丝绒般细腻，又像用黑曜石雕琢而成，坚不可摧。每一寸线条都优雅有力，每一块肌肉都完美无缺。他的脸明明离得这么近，但一瞬间，他似乎站了起来，高高伫立在人类上方，两腿修长。半勃的阴茎垂在两腿之间，既不萎靡也不张扬，委婉地展现出合适的分量。

没有树影，没有风，就连漫天星光都不知所踪。浓烈的深蓝向四面八方延伸，酷似极北之地覆盖着白雪的冰原，寂静、凝滞，持续到永恒。

一个白色的东西挂在崔斯特胸前，他知道那是用来召唤独角兽的哨子。但接着，他意识到它变了模样。像是苏伦的圣徽，一双眼睛，周围环绕着七颗银星。他眨了下眼。又像是罗丝的邪徽，七颗银星粘在蛛网上，两只眼睛变成了千万只，蜘蛛的复眼。

奇怪地，他没有愤怒、没有羞耻，甚至没有感到惊讶。这一幕似乎理所当然。他们说苏伦的化身随着月相而不断变换，新月时，她是身披薄纱的精灵少女，满月时，她是雍容端庄的人类贵妇。如果她选择做个卓尔，那她应该是赤裸的。罗丝神殿里的华美造像都是赤裸的。

崔斯特是个卓尔，所以他应当是赤裸的。

**别开玩笑了，这是梦。你为什么要做这种梦？**

带着梦境的诡异逻辑和不可思议的画面切换，那个卓尔再次出现在离他去不盈尺的地方，向他伸出手——手指柔韧纤长，指跟结着均匀的剑茧，粉灰色的指甲仿佛镀了釉。他在梦境中回想起现实，回想起崔斯特敲开他房门的那个夜晚。

“跟我来。”

崔斯特出现在门框中间的黑暗里，向他伸出手，脸上的表情看起来如此真诚。他回想起握住那只手的冲动，也回想起他近乎本能的抗拒之情。

你知道。你是他和旧时岁月之间的最后一丝联系。他要的是那段时光，那种关联。不是你。孤独让人脆弱，但他不会脆弱到抛弃原则。

指腹贴上来，拂过他的面颊，温热、干燥，像曝晒过的黄沙。他沉浸在那种触感里，大脑一片麻木。拇指摸索着他的下唇，指尖短暂地探进他嘴里，却又移开了，带着整只手掌滑下他的下颌，滑下他的颈侧。他感觉不到脉搏的跳动——是梦。但他感觉得到血管在收缩，血流在加速，热度涌上皮肤。

崔斯特拉住他的领子，轻轻一扯。

像提线下面的木偶，像丝绳尽头的风筝，随着对方的动作，他扑了上去。他的手环住卓尔的背，白发落在他脸上，痒痒的。他张开嘴。

**哈。**一声冷笑。

崔斯特在吻他，平缓却不容拒绝。他的舌头伸进他嘴里，尝起来像是草叶上的晨露、小河源头的融雪。不是说他真的尝过，而是他知道那种意向。清澈得有如新生之物，尚未被这个世界玷污；清澈得不含一丝杂质。

牙齿轻轻咬住他的下唇，嬉闹般地啮咬着，向后拉扯，然后终于松了嘴。

唾液拉出银丝，落在他的下颌上。

隐约地，他开始感到难堪，但那种感觉从脑海边缘一闪而过，像五彩缤纷的画作上一道经过层层稀释的水彩，很难被真正察觉。因为那个卓尔正在看着他，淡紫色的双眼中带着克制的笑意。白发反射着星光，将他笼罩在一片近乎圣洁的光晕里。丰满的前额、细长的眉毛、挺翘的鼻尖、坚定的下巴，柔和的线条近乎完美。

**当然了，他是个精灵，科瑞隆在他们的外表上可没少花心思。**

不，不仅如此。那不是属于精灵一族的惯有的美。那是超脱于凡俗的美。就像曾几何时，他带着还属于孩子的天真和敬畏，无数次久久凝视过的苏伦造像。

只除了，苏伦只会站在那里，冷冷地看着他。而崔斯特是真实的，他走过来，走到他身边，向他伸出手，回应着他在百余年前就早已放弃的祷词。

呼吸落在他脸上，软软地。落在他颈侧，热切而湿润。落在他胸前，激起难以言喻的战栗。

**得了吧，沉浸在美梦不会给你带来任何好处。你最好趁早清醒。他不过是用你怀念他已经再也回不到的过去罢了。他不过是为了满足他那颗自以为是的正义之心，希望你能踏上他选择的道路，让这个世界变得更美好一点儿罢了。**

尽管如此，他确实来了。带来他所相信的美，带来他所认同的善意。从莎尓诞生伊始，特瑞尔大陆上就从不缺少邪恶的灵魂，而他唯独选择了这一个。帮它逃离奴役，帮它重拾自由，还要让它看到未来的希望，为他指点生命的乐趣。

**寄望于神祇已经愚蠢透顶，但你竟然蠢到寄望于自己的敌人。醒醒吧！**

崔斯特的双手扶住他的腰侧，在卓尔的手指即将碰到的地方，他的衬衫一寸寸化作白烟。他轻叹一声，惊讶之情让他暂时忘记了那些挥之不去的喃喃低语，因为他从未——从未得到过如此私密却不含恶意的碰触。并非出于功利，好比卡林港街头的妓女；并非凶狠毒辣，好比对他恨之入骨的敌人；并非暗藏阴谋，好比貌合神离的盟友；并非怀着不可告人的下作欲望，好比……

他把痛苦的回忆推向脑后，将全部注意力集中在腰间那双温暖的手上。它们抚摸着他，从指尖到指腹，从掌心到掌跟，用整双手感受他的身体。接着，崔斯特贴了上来，蛛丝般柔顺的白发蹭着他的颈侧，落上他的前胸。他抓住卓尔的手臂，细腻的肌肤包裹着坚实的肌肉，如同丝绒包裹着岩石。他们肌肤相贴的地方溢出一层薄汗，湿滑又粘腻。

那双手移向下方，腰带松开，长裤的织物片片溶解。

突然之间，他感到一阵惊慌，感到无地自容。突然之间，他意识到他的皮肤色泽暗淡、布满旧伤。他的头发散乱一团，夹杂着灰尘和枯草。他几乎全裸，比贫民窟里最困顿的穷人更加衣不蔽体，一个令人作呕的东西不知羞耻地从他胯下抬起头来，。

**哈，镜像。但善神的镜像不是恶神，而是最最卑微丑陋的生物。**

崔斯特的手握住了那个令人作呕的东西。

淡紫色的眼睛看着他，卓尔抬起头来，向他露出微笑，勾起的嘴角不容抗拒地吸引着他的目光。柔软的双唇再次吻住他，以安抚般的啄吻开始，渐渐深入，将湿热的情欲填满他的整个口腔。

在他们之间狭小的空间里，灵巧的手指抚弄着他，依次滑过柱身，掠过顶端，再从另一侧滑下去，时快时慢、时轻时重。一些黏糊糊的液体溢出来，让卓尔的动作变得越来越顺畅。偶尔地，手指滑向紧绷的阴囊，轻轻抓挠，进而滑向会阴，在那一小片光滑的皮肤上反复摩擦。

他喘息着，被动地接受着崔斯特赐予他的一切，接受着缠绵的吻，接受着激烈的快意，既是因为不知所措，也是因为不想打断这令人沉迷的一刻。

是梦。他知道。但他有权做梦。小时候，他会梦到热腾腾的肉汤和蓬松的床铺，梦到坐上四轮马车，走进城主的宫殿。后来，当他可以轻易得到这些的时候，这些东西已经再也不能带给他快乐了，而他再也找不到可以让他快乐的东西。他梦到过成为无人能及的杀手，踩在如山的尸体顶端，鲜血从指间滴落，汇出一条蔓延到视野尽头的河。然后他醒了，浑身冰冷。

既然他终于梦到了一些美好的东西，那他就有权享受那份短暂而虚幻的乐趣。

**乐趣？从敌人身上乞求这种乐趣？**

那声音变得微弱无力——他们紧贴在一起，让邪恶的低语找不到容身之地。

卓尔放开了他的嘴唇，将一股热气吹向他的耳边。他的大脑一团模糊，没能确切分辨出其中的话语。但他由内而外地放松下来，让卓尔的手指挤进了他的身体。一时之间，一种下意识的恐慌从他意识边缘掠过，但他如此迷茫，甚至无法理解自己恐慌的原因。梦境消除了可能的疼痛，只有沉甸甸的充实感……令人反胃，却也令人安心。

**恶心。你忘了你经历过什么？却还在从他——从敌人——身上渴求这种事？**

但那并不一样。友善、爱意；淫欲、邪念。二者绝不相同。

何况——

卓尔再次微笑，虹膜上反射着绚丽的紫色光芒。他分开他的腿，欺身上前。

温柔地、平缓地，坚实的热度填满了他。他抱住卓尔的后背，像溺水之人抱住一块浮木。

**恶心。竟然喜欢这种东西。不愧是娼妓的儿子。污秽。下贱。**

快意如水一般，从四面八方向他袭来，将他淹没。水的浮力托着他，他凝固在这一刻，凝固在空无一物的深蓝色背景之中，像一只凝固在琥珀里的昆虫。

***

他惊喘一声，猛地坐了起来，浑身沾满湿漉漉的冷汗。无数金色的碎片在眼前飞旋，像碎裂一地的琥珀。

崔斯特跳了起来。

卓尔似乎被吓了一跳，但他很快意识到同伴只是受到了梦境的惊扰，于是缓缓放下出鞘的双刃，转过身来。他重心前倾，似乎想要拍一拍杀手的肩膀，却终于放弃了。

“你还好吗？”卓尔问道，“有哪儿不舒服吗？”

那份关切是发自真心的。

关切着，即使是对他这样的人。

清澈的目光像酸液一样灼烧着他，仿佛要烧穿他的皮肤，在他的胸口烧出一个洞来。

可他能责怪谁呢？他甚至无法假装着其中有什么魔法。因为那个正直、善良、坦坦荡荡的黑暗精灵，比阳光更澄透，比月色更皎洁，根本不可能对像他这样邪恶的存在使用如此污秽而下贱的伎俩。

这只能来自于他自己的欲望。

污秽而下贱的欲望。

屈辱化作冰针，流进血管；化作热量，聚集在眼窝后方。对自身的厌恶叫嚣着漫上来，没过口鼻，没过头顶，一点点将他窒息。他恍恍惚惚地滑向不可名状的黑暗，没有分毫挣扎的力气。

**娼妓的儿子。**梦境里的声音渗进现实。**娼妓。**

**污秽。下贱。**

“滚开，杜垩登。”他在虚脱的边缘竭力怒吼，刻意用姓氏来疏远他们本就算不上亲密的关系，“别烦我。”

崔斯特深深地看了他一眼。那是惊讶、愤怒，还是高高在上的怜悯？不知过了多久，卓尔缓缓站起身来，像完美无缺的神祇伫立在人生的泥沼之上，披着众星的光晕，一尘不染。

“好好休息。”他说，柔美的声音恍若来自云端，“我会守夜的。”

他转过身，走了。


End file.
